


The brightest smile

by Animequeen267



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen267/pseuds/Animequeen267
Summary: They all thought Rin was fine it has been months since Kyoto.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Yukio's POV

It's been nearly two months since I experienced the flash of blue power I've been trying to avoid Rin at all costs I thought it would be harder but so far it's been easy. I'm currently waiting for Rin to show up for class he's 20 minutes late and I know I can't keep putting the class on hold just for him I can't help but sigh I thought he would at least try to be an exorcist maybe I put too much faith in him.

Rin's POV

I can't breathe where am I tried to look around but my vision is blurry “Yukio” I try to scream but I can barely get the words out I feel tears started to drip from my eyes I feel so scared I pray for Yukio or anyone to help me I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm in my scared dorm room I jump up and try to catch my breath my eyes dart over to Yukio's bed to find it empty I wrap my arm over my self and I can't help but start to sob why did he save me what did the old man see in me and why can't I myself see it all I see is a demon one unworthy of anyone's love let alone their trust. Once my breathing start to calm down I turn to look at my alarm clock I was late to class I knew I should probably jump up and get ready but I didn't have the energy I was just so tired after a while of debating I decided not to go no one will notice either way I lay back down and close my eyes my mind jumping back to being in that weird prison my only thought being why?

Bon's POV

Mr Okumura asked me to drop in on Rin to deliver some homework he had some work to do or something things have been pretty weird with teach for a while but it's not like he's the only acting weird recently Rin has been acting pretty distant most of the time I rarely see him he just goes to class and then back to the dorm I've been trying to get him to hang out, but he's always busy. I look up once I'm outside the dorm I begin to search my pockets for the key Mr Okumura gave me after finding it I open the door. “ Rin you here” I shout I wait for a reply but I'm met with silence I decide to check his room I know he spends most of his time in there if he's not in the kitchen. I begin climbing up the stairs once I'm outside his room I knock I can hear moving about 2 seconds later the door opens to reveal a red rimmed eyed Rin he looked terrible “hey are you OK man” I ask him he just nods not quite looking me in the eye “what are you doing here” he asked his voice sounded quiet which is unlike Rin I can't help but feel nervous “oh teach wanted me to drop off some homework” I said while I waved the papers around his eyes followed the papers as they moved “thanks Suguro” he tried giving me a smile he reached out for the paper and finally stepped out his room I handed them to him. 

Rin's POV

I woke up to the sound of footsteps on the stairs I began rubbing my eyes it was probably only Yukio but I didn't want him to see me this way the steps stopped outside and I heard knocking on the door I jumped up Yukio didn't knock why would he this was his room as well I rushed to the door and opened it slowly to see Bon after he explained why he was here I grabbed the papers and then my stomach started rumbling I found myself blushing in embarrassment I smiled “do you want anything to eat” I asked all the while looking down at the floor I know I looked a mess my eyes were probably red, and I was in my pjs” sure I would be crazy to deny your cooking” I found myself smiling at his reply After food Bon sighed full “I should probably get going Koneko is going to be worried about me” I felt sad that he was leaving I did not really want to be left alone I know that Yukio probably isn't going to be coming back tonight but I smiled he didn't want to stay anyway “Ok I will walk you to the door” we spoke the entire way to the door “thanks for dropping off the work I appreciate it” I smiled as well said goodbye as soon as the door closed after him my smile fell, and I was left alone with my thoughts I knew my friends cared about me and I knew that they accepted who I was so why did it hurt to be around them my thoughts started screaming why why why over and over again it won't end I didn't even notice I started walking till I was on the edge of the roof I looked down would this end my thought could this be the answer I closed my eyes and let myself fall forward.

Yukio's POV

I ended up running out of errands to do I can only hope Rin is asleep I began to walk slower hoping to prolong my walk home I sighed once I saw I was outside the dorm I began to hear a noise coming from the roof I looked up and my heart dropped Rin was standing on the roof before I know it his bloody body is just lying there in front of me I was frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio's POV

Yukio was frozen sitting in a hospital chair it was all a blur what happened how did he get here he felt something wet touch his hand he reached up he was crying this had to be a nightmare there's no way Rin would ever No it's not possible Rin was always happy wasn't he? Yukio looked around his surroundings this was shocking had Rin really tried to.... “Rin will be fine Won't he Yuki” Shiemi asked how long had she been here he doesn't remember “Yuki snap out of it I need you” Shiemi cried out Yukio found himself looking at her she had tears streaming down her face the cheeks and eyes were red he took a deep breath “Rin will be fine he always heals he is a demon after all” Yukio didn't know who he was trying to convince Sheimi or himself it was at this moment that Bon came running into the waiting area he was out of breath and really pale he looked around wildly before noticing Yukio and Shiemi “tell me it isn't true there's no way Rin would jump off a roof” Bon practically pleaded Yukio didn't know what to say to him he knew that the last few months has put a strain on Bon and Rin's relationship, and he knows they were slowly gaining their friendship back so why, why would he do this “Bon I'm sorry” that was all he could think of as Bon looked so dejected as he fell into a hospital chair “what have the doctors said” Bon didn't know if he really wanted the answer to the question Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up before replying “he is in surgery at the moment he broke so many bones and lost so much blood however were lucky he can heal himself” Bon found himself sighing in relief he'll survive he had to.

Five hours later

With Rin 

Why was it so bright was he in heaven now that wasn't possible demons go to hell right It's where he belongs after all he looked around the best he could, but he was currently on his back and could only see the ceiling there was a beeping he tried turning his head to get a look at it but all he felt was pain, so he gave up and closed his eyes he was just so tired maybe he could get some sleep but just as he was about to doze off the door opened, and he heard a sound of footsteps walking to the bed he opened his eyes and was shocked to see a rundown looking Bon standing in front of him “what are you doing here Bon” he didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't expecting Bon to grab him from the bed and pull him into his arms he didn't know what he was meant to do he felt a little uncomfortable and there was a bit of pain of being manhandled “you idiot you are such a dumbass do you have any idea how scared I was how scared your brother and Shiemi are why would you do that why” Rin could feel tears on his back Bon was crying because of him because of what he did he wrapped his arms around him “I'm sorry Bon” he felt horrible when he jumped he thought that no one would care he thought they would just move on but apparently he was wrong Bon cared about him and that was everything to him because deep down Rin was still that little kid who just wanted some friends to look at him and not be afraid of him “promise me you won't do this again please promise me” Bon's muffled voiced begged Rin held on tighter if he made the promise could he keep it he turned his head to the best of his ability and as he looked at the rooster hair he knew as long as Bon was by his side that he would never be alone again “I promise you” and he meant it.

The end


End file.
